Evolving Dusk
by PercabethDarling
Summary: Bella moves in with her father in a rainy town called Forks. There lives people almost as cold as her, and their getting closer to her secret, a curse she calls it. A curse that she tries so hard to conceal. Will she finally cave or will she live in fear for the rest of her life?
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight story based on a Frozen theme. Edited 3/28/16. REVIEW AND ENJOY**

**I do not own Twilight or Frozen. All rights go to Stephenie Meyer and Disney**

I was at my father's house after living in Phoenix for 10 years. My mother and her new boyfriend Phil were traveling, because he was in a minor baseball team, and they thought it was best for me to stay behind. Only problem was it lasted a year, my mother Renee, came up with the brilliant idea for me to live with my father for the school year. Note the sarcasm.

It's not that my father Charlie is a bad person, he's great. It's just for the past 10 years I lived a life of being a weird freak, who always wears gloves. And I like it that way, because I don't want to be near people, and have the chance to hurt them. I'm glad my father lives in Forks, which is a small town in the middle of nowhere, meaning less risks. The house has two bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen, and a small living room. The house was filthy, it was like he never clean at all, which was probably true.

My room was a decent size, it has light purple walls with neat white trim. There was an antique dark washed desk with school supplies on it, and a lamp. My bed was up against a wall with dark purple sheets. To the right of it was a window which gave me a view of the front yard.

"Do you like it? The lady at the store said purple was nice. If you don't like it I can change it." Charlie sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Purple's great." I reassured him.

"I'll just let you settle in." He left the room. I walked towards the bed, and touched it through my gloves. If only I could take them off. No Isabella Swan, don't think like that. Remember conceal, don't feel, don't let it show. Conceal it, don't feel it, and don't let them know.

Tomorrow I start at a new high school, which means I have to be extra cautious of the people around me. But right now it's time to practice. 'Ok Bella calm yourself' I thought to myself. I walk over to the desk, and take a pencil, sitting it down on the window ceil. 'Ok, deep breaths, one at a time Bella'. I peel one glove off, and then the other. Staring intently at the pencil I flex my hand in the direction, crystals slowly isolate the pencil in a case of frost, i tried to make it stop, but it didn't. Panic bubbled up in me, I felt the temperature dropped, anyone else would be freezing at this point. With trembling hands I throw my gloves on. I sigh in relief, the ice stopped, slowly I took deep breathes, and counted to 10. When I opened my eyes the ice was almost gone, and I calmed down, but was still shaken up. 'This is why you need the gloves. This is what i am, a hideous creature with no control over a stupid curse'.

Flashback

A seven year old me running through the house. "MOMMY, look I have magic.!" I proudly exclaimed to Renee.

"Sure you do sweetheart."She dismissed me with a wave of her hand.

"But I do."I frowned looking at her. The frown slowly turns into a smirk, and my younger self's eyes grew excited again.

"Look!"Renee turned and watched me. I moved my hand in a circle over my other cupped hand. Slowly, and proudly I removed my hand to show her a frozen snowball.

Her eyes widened and looked at my hand to my face. "Look Mommy I'm a Snow queen!" I twirled and throw the snow in the air.

"Isabella, go to your room."Her face grew cold along with her tone.

"But why?" My child mind couldn't understand why this was so bad, magic powers were wonderful to me then, but i slowly discovered the reality of its power.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!"She shouted at me.

Tears grew in my eyes as i remembered running to the protection of my room.

END OF FLASHBACK

I remember that day so clearly, it was the first time that Renee yelled at me. She told me the truth of the power; it was a curse that can hurt people, and only harm. Renee gave me 7 pairs of glove that was from an old magic store which would conceal my curse until I was a better person. I sadly have hurt Renee by accident before. I was putting on a new pair of gloves and she came into my room, I throw my hand back creating shards of ice which hit her. I didn't mean to at all and I apologize to her immediately. That week I wasn't allowed to leave my room, nor did I see Renee at all.

As I got ready for bed, I was thinking that now I had a new start to prove I can be loved, and to finally be happy like 10 years ago before I ruined everything. I don't know how tomorrow will go, I haven't be around people my age since I was 7. I do know that if I mess up again Mom will never forgive me and I will be in my bedroom for the rest of life in a cold and dark internal misery. I felt a tear steam down my face and freeze in a raindrop shape. I closed my eyes and erased any emotion from my mind and fell into a blank mindless slumber.

**Review, follow, and favorite please. See ya :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, long time no see. Hehe, sorry about that guys. Hopefully the next chapter is out sooner, off and on the last week I worked on finishing it. I am hoping that I can have a chapter done by Christmas. I have to thank Siren Melody Songs , without her I never would of never of finished this chapter for today. Looking back I realize my writing sucks, I meant go back and fix it but I think I'm just going to continue and get better. This chapter I wanted to focus on how she doesn't have much experience with society and being near people. I wanted to show how she may not understand sarcasm or common hints that people pick up when talking. Also how she still thinks like child sometimes, because she hasn't been exposed to some things. And being isolated for a big chunk of your life would not help. That's it this chapters a long one but I'm just introducing people so may be a little boring but I can't wait to write exciting parts. One more thing I do NOT own Twilight or Frozen.**

My alarm went off as I groggy started to get ready for my first day of school since a decade. Looking out the window, I saw that it was a wet gloomy morning, to be safe I threw on a long sleeve blue shirt and black boot cut jeans. After that I went downstairs to make Charlie breakfast. I didn't know where to start, Renee normally gives me an apple, piece of toast and a glass of milk for breakfast. I hesitantly grab a pan and starting making eggs, I mean it can't be that hard to make, right? I heard footsteps and turned around.

"Good morning Bells." Charlie sat down at the table.

"Good Morning, I think I made scrambled eggs."I said with a smile, putting some on his plate.

"You think?" He seemed nervous, I nod anyways not knowing what he means.

After breakfast Charlie showed me a rustic old red truck. It had to be from the 50's. He told me he bought it from a friend of his named Billy, who has a son a year younger than me.

"Do you know the way to the high school?" Charlie awkwardly stood there.

"Yes, but I should get going." He nodded and I got in rustic truck. I had just recently got my license, it was only because Charlie would expect me to have one, at least that what Renee said. As I started driving I glazed around at the scenery almost hungrily. It was beautiful, the trees swayed with the wind as the rain drizzled lightly. My old room in Florida was plain with white walls, the change to colour was amazing. I never really saw the world, only read about it in the history textbooks I receive each year. Of course when I took the plane here I was almost glued to the window.

As I arrive people were staring, the truck was an eye sore and was pretty loud, also the fact that I was new made it worse. I walked nervously under the stares; there were too much people here, too crowded, too strange and frightening.

"Dude, the temperature just dropped like 20 degrees!" A guy shivered. My eyes widened as everyone quickly ran inside for warmth.

"Not even an hour in Bella and you already mess up; I'd say that's your new record." I mutter under my breath. The chill in the air slowly creeped away as I calmed down and headed to the front office.

The Lady, Mrs. Cope gave me a sheet of paper that had my classes written on it, she also told me to have my teachers sign it. My mother told me how school works before I got here. So I knew that when the warning bell rings you go to your first class, you have until the real bell to get there. After that class you go to your next class, when lunch comes around you go to the cafeteria and buy a snack, then return to your following classes that finish the day. I have the same schedule for half a school year and then it changes. Looking down at my paper I see:

Isabella Marie Swan

Locker 186

English

Mathematics

Break

Biology

Gym

In Phoenix I did very well while I was homeschooled, Renee gave me every textbook I ever asked for, she also paid a tutor, Ms. Brooke to come once a week, she stayed for about 4 hours. I took advantage of every minute; the first hour was Math, then Science, and the last two where for French and Italian. Though she was there, Ms. Brooke had to stay 4 ft. away at all times, because of that she had a white board so she could show me things in steps.

Being alone in the my room gave me nothing to do, but practice my studies. My favorite was English, Renee gave me a poetry book that I now know cover to cover, I also have many books such as Shakespeare, Jane Austin, but mostly Emily Brontë for her Wuthering Heights book is my favorite.

The Warning bell knocked me out of my thoughts as a rush of students made their way to their classes. My heart raced as my breathing became labored, the halls seemed so much smaller with twice as many people. I see a couple people giving me a weird look, I must look like a fish out of the water. I swallowed, and walked softly down the hall to English, where hopefully it would go well.

Edward P.O.V.

I came back from hunting in time for school, my family which consists of Esme and Carlisle who are the parental figures, Rosalie and Emmet and lastly Alice and Jasper who are all mated to each other. I am the only one without a mate, I remain pure waiting for my mate and her only.

_Edward I laid clothes out for you._Alice's thoughts bursted in my head. As I got ready I mentally prepared myself for the thoughts of hormonal teenagers.

~~~~ At the school~~~~~

I parked my Sliver Volvo in the usual parking spot, no one dares to park there since most are too afraid to approach us. My family and I are deathly beautiful as a result of being a vampire, our looks are intimidating to humans.

Every few years we relocate and hid in society, Carlisle works in a hospital and Esme is an Interior designer. While they work the rest of us go to school, I been though High school 6 times and Medical School twice. It gets awfully boring and to make it worse, my gift of mind reading runs hundreds of adolescence's thoughts through my head.

Right now most of the student body were thinking about a new student named Isabella, from what I could gather she's Chief Swan's daughter that recently came from living with her mother. I brushed the thought aside and walked to class.

Bella P.O.V

As I walked into class a woman, who looked about 30 came up to me.

"Hello, I'm . I'm guessing you're Ms. Swan, yes?" She looked me over.

"Yes, Could you sign this for me please?" I thrusted the sheet of paper at her. She quickly signs it and ushers me to a desk that was beside a window. The room was amazing, Blurs of poetry in cursive were on each crème colored wall. Beside 's Desk was an old oak bookcase that head the classics of literature, most of which I've read. Many Book covers were plastered to the walls, along with posters that held information on to write essays and what nots.

As the class settled down and got seating, I pulled out my textbook that my father got me along with a pen and a binder.

"Ok, Welcome back for another School year. For the beginning of this semester we will be focusing on other authors works and we will be having discussions on the books or poems I assign you to read. After each book is read I will be giving you a deadline for an essay on that book. I'm not sure how many books we will cover before we move on. I do know that when we do a poem you will have to present how you perceived the text in front of the class." said.

"I want to jump right in and …"She droned on.

I quickly finished the exercise gave us in ease, which was just a two page essay on any book we've already read, I chose Emma by Jane Austen. I jumped slightly when I heard the bell ring, I collect my stuff and went to hand her my work.

" , I'm finished. "I patiently waited for her to look at me, when she did, she laughed.

"Double sided, Ms. Swan." She looked amused, like she was mocking me, but I wasn't quite sure because I haven't been near enough people to understand.

"Um, Yes." I don't know why she asked, it was obvious you were supposed to fill 2 pages out.

"Let me see. "As she quickly skimmed my paper over I saw that the whole class was looking at me, I felt small under the stares but I was confident that my essay was done right.

"How did you finish a 2 page essay in 15 minutes?" She sounded like she was accusing me of something.

"I was homeschool before I moved here and normally that would be a warmup."I explained feeling awkward, hugging my binder to my chest as comfort.

"Well I think you and me are going to get along very well Ms. Swan." She gave me a warm smile as others gapped at me.

I returned the smile and went to my next class. By the time lunch came around many people tried to talk to me but I had to keep distance to not hurt anyone. I walked into the loud cafeteria and panicked, where I would sit, I avoided everyone already. No one will want me. I got distracted when a brown hair girl with glasses came up to me.

She smiled and said "Hello, I'm Angela, your Isabella right?"

"Just Bella." I felt my hands go numb with coldness as she step closer. I took a step back and rubbed my hands together nervously.

"I'm sorry, I just don't like to be close or touch anybody."

"Got it, no touching and personal space." Angela nodded kindly as she smiled.

"Do you want to sit with my boyfriend and I? It's only us, so it's not overwhelming. "She pointed to a table with only a boy sitting at it.

"Sure." I agreed, slightly calming down.

We went to go get into the lunch line first, there was a line of about 30 people but they were all grabbing a tray and taking what they wanted. I followed what they were doing and grabbed an apple, sandwich and a water bottle. When we approached the table I sat down next to Angela.

"Ben, this is Bella Swan. Bella this is Ben my boyfriend." She pointed to a boy with sleek black hair.

"Hi." I said softly, nervously fidgeted.

"It's nice to meet you, everyone's been waiting for you to arrive." He had a deep voice but it seemed welcoming.

"Anyways…"Angela and Ben talked to each other but I spaced out eating. All of a sudden the cateritria went really quiet. I looked up to see 5 all too beautiful people walking very gracefully to the only empty table, they ignored anyone else and they talked softly to each other but we were out of ear shot to listen. As soon as they sat down everyone went back to talking.

"That's the Cullen family. Carlisle and Esme Cullen adopted them and what's freaky is that their all together. The girl with short brown hair is Alice." Angela paused. Alice was short, she reminded me of a pixie from the fairy tale books I had when I was little. "She is with Jasper, the blond." Jasper looked uncomfortable but I would too under all the stares.

"Rosalie is his twin sister and she's with Emmet, the gigantic one. Lastly there is Edward, he's Single. Almost every girl has thrown themselves at him, but he ignores each and every one." Edward had perfectly messed up bronze hair, his complexion is pale like the rest of his family. Each one of them had a different shade of butterscotch eyes as well. Which is quite odd, for their not related.

"Waiting is the sign of true love and patience. Anyone can say 'I love you' but not everybody can wait and prove it's true." I blurted out, I flush as I notice Edward and his family staring at me. He made eye contant with me and furrowed his brow in confusion, almost like he heard me.

I turn back to Angela and Ben." I'm sorry, I read a lot of quotes and it popped up in my mind." I shake my head, cursing myself for saying that.

"Anyways Bella, I have to ask what's up with the gloves?" Angela looks at my gloves of the day. They were light blue with a small darker blue design on the front side of my hand. A Shot of fear and panic whirled though my stomach. My hands instantly dropped to my lap before the words were out of her mouth.

The bell rang and I quickly excused myself and headed to Biology, my second last class of the day. I walked into the room, introducing myself to .

"Hello, I'm Bella the new student." I grew used to saying that by.

"Ahh yes, Isabella Swan. I afraid the only free seat in here is next to Edward, don't worry he doesn't bite but he may not talk much." He left me to find the empty spot. (Hehe get it, he doesn't bite)

I imenditly spotted Edward. He was starting pretty intently at desks. I slowly walked to the desk and sat down causitly. The Cullen's seemed niced to each other but ignored everyone else. I have a feeling Edward and I should be good partners, seeing as we don't like talking to people.

I pulled out my drawing book as I waited for class to begin. I drew pretty often after I was given an art set for one of my birthdays. I started drawing a snowflake with an intricate design.

"That's beautiful, I'm Edward Cullen." A velvet voice startled me. My heart fluttered as I jumped little. I guess I'm used to being alone all the time.

"Thanks, I'm Bella. "I shyly said, imitated by his angelic features. His eyebrows furrowed once again, I frowned slightly, wondering what I did wrong. His head shock, as if he was confused. Just like during lunch, maybe he just doesn't like being looked at. A cold overwhelmed the room as I grew nervous under his stare.

"Come one Bella conceal it, don't feel, don't let it show. "I muttered under my breath as the temperature slowly went down. Edward now looked concerned, which was really starting to creep me out.

"Ok guys, today we are going to be look at …."Mr. Banner couldn't have started the class at a better time. Although I still can feel his stare lingering on my face, I turned and focused on the lesson planned for today.

It was nothing new, same stuff I learned away ago. The hour quickly passed and as soon as the bell rang Edward was out the door before I could even get up.

My last class of the day is , in Phoenix Renee had the basics for me. We had a standard trend mail, which was nice because our house was small so I couldn't run anywhere else. We also had weights, skipping ropes and a yoga mat. There was also an old TV, only VCR and the only tape we had was an exercise video and Renee's favorite music at the time. I was only aloud to listen to it once a week, during that time I would dance.

I entered the locker room and got changed into the standard gym clothes. They were a little baggy, but they were soft. Gym ran smoothly, we played volleyball. Since I've never played before, I picked it up pretty quickly. It was a little unimpressive, because that's all we did but it was nice learning something new.

After I gathered up all my things, and made my way out the door, I heard my name.

"Bella!" A short baby-faced boy appeared in front of me.

"Hi, do I know you? "I asked hesitantly, not wanting to sound rude.

"No, but you do now. I'm Mike, I'm also in your biology class. "He smiled.

"Nice to meet you, I guess you already know me."I took a step back, hoping I didn't offend him by that. Luckily I did not as he continued to chatter away.

"Ya anyways, my friends and I were hoping you would sit with us at lunch tomorrow." He smiled, gesturing to a car. I wasn't sure, but as soon as I saw Angela at the car laughing with other kids.

"Maybe, are you and Angela good friends?" I asked, I would not go into a group of people without knowing someone. Especially with my curse.

"Oh me and Angela, she normally sits with us. Didn't want to overcrowd you, especially with the no touching thing." He explained, I was little grateful that Angela said something but at the same time a little hurt, I don't know why thought.

"Well I should get going. "I awkwardly said, shifting from one foot to another.

After saying something he waved and ran over to his friends. I turned around and walked to my truck. Sitting down and putting the keys in, I let a deep breathe out that I was holding in the whole day.

I slowly pulled out of the parking spot and weaved my way out of the packed parking lot. Driving on the sleet roads, I realized I could do this. I can finish high school with no mistakes than Renee can see how good I am. She'll let me go in public places if I can do this. I can hurt of expose myself to anyone. If I do she'll never forgive me. I never would see sunlight again, just like she promised.

**Half edited 3/30/16 and will be discontuined for a long time, I'm sorry.**

**I know, I know. Not that exciting but next chapter somethings going to happen! If you have any ideas feel free to PM me. Review lots. Till next month (Hopefully).**

**\- PercabethDarling**


End file.
